monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:O3killu
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?''' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations I just noticed... You're that guy who uploaded the Ibirujo theme....o-o Thanks again bro Maku! ouo Click smiley to reply 22:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank You.O3killu 22:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the heads up Mckrongs.People needed to know.I just hope its in good quality. Volshot Genestarwind put up the info for that bowgun awhile ago. It's at the bottom of the page. How could you not see it? --Bobofango 03:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I saw that.Volshot is the magnum-looking bowgun right? But there's a bowgun your missing in MH3:Bowgun. It looks like a Sniper Rifle,I believe translated its called "Far Seamaker".O3killu 03:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Deviljho Armor Hehe cheers for doing the descriptions, saves me plugging in my Wii at 5:00 a.m. :) Reikatakan 03:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) MH3 armor page Is there an armor missing from the armor pages? Or do you mean the individual pages with more specific info in them? Bobofango 02:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Just go to a page that is already completed like the Lagiacrus Armor (Blade) one, click edit, go to SOURCE mode under controls to the right, and you'll see all the code. Copy and paste it onto a new armor page and edit the information to suit. Bobofango 01:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) online u have never played online with the first but have got online with tri? Hey xD Ohai Patrick. Was wondering when you'd update this. -Tigrex RampagingTigrex (talk) 08:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC)